Of The Weeds
by Mike and Lessee
Summary: "You and Me are irresistible." -Irresistible by Temposhark Katie Shmidt is a young female curious about the world around her, one trip with her sister to a party and meeting certain people could change Katie's life, for the better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings : NSFW content discussed and mentioned

Kathleen 'Katie' Winnie Shmidt was sitting in her room, laying on her stomach, writing in her diary. A fluffy pink diary with a heart shaped lock. She heard shuffling of some feet, her sister's worn, black sneakers. She rolled her feet onto the hard, polished wood and was curious to see what her sister, Ashlie Jenna Shmidt, was up to.

Katie placed her hand onto the golden know of her door and walked out, seeing what her sister was doing at the dead of night. She saw her sister, the tall, muscular, curvaceous, short haired, blonde, blue eyes Ashlie.

Ashlie had a backpack slung over her back as her slanted eyes widened at seeing Katie, staring at her. Ashlie whispered agressively as her face turned to a dead serious glare,

"You better not fucking tell mom. You hear me?" She asked, pointing her long, slender index finger at Katie.

Katie walked over to Ashlie and tugged on Ashlie's short sleeved, red, plaid overshirt, "Ash, where do you go every night? I always here you leaving and coming back at the crack of dawn. I'm worried." Katie asked in concern for the safety of her older sister.

Ashlie let out a huff, "It's none of your damn business where I go. You don't need to know because you'll just go and tattle to mom about it, like you always have. You're too much of a fucking baby to understand." Ashlie sniper to the small, raven haired, female that was tugging on her sleeve.

This statement about Katie being a baby made her frustrated. She was not a baby! "I'm thirteen years old! I'm mature now and I don't even need baby things! I don't need a babysitter, I don't need to be coddled, and I don't need someone to watch me! I won't whine to mommy about this! I wanna go with you!" Katie snapped, trying to go to her sister's hideout.

Ashlie groaned quietly and gripped Katie's thin, wispy wrist leading her downstairs to her car.

Katie buckled up and Ashlie began driving,

"Katie, I'm putting all my trust in you right now. You better not tell mom or I swear to fucking god. I will be so pissed at you. Now before we get there, I'll tell you what will happen there. I'm gonna sit with my friends, Devin, Renzo, Kitty, Taylor, Rock ,and Carrie. We might throw a small party and I mean like a party. We will play games, but nothing babyish, we will play games like spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. Don't get freaked out when we bring the alcohol out and start rolling up blunts. Do not fucking call the cops or tell mom because-".

"Yeah, Ashlie. I get it." Katie shot out, getting annoyed with Ashlie's speel on her hideaway.

Ashlie pulled into a trailer park, "And, don't embarrass me." She said, pulling up to a lit up trailer.

Katie followed close behind and held Ashlie's hand out of nervousness.

The door swung open and a tall, muscular, dark haired, Asian male swooped in Katie.

Ashlie looked at Devin, knowing that he was taking precautions in order to not get busted.

"Are you working with the police?" The male asked harshly, feeling up Katie's body, slipping in a couple sensual gropes.

Katie gasped, feeling this man's hand in her skirt, on her wool covered breasts and sides, "No sir." She responded, looking around frantically. She looked hopefully at Ashlie, hoping Ashlie would swoop in and make it stop.

This man let out a quiet, soft grunt as he spun her around, "Are you wearing a wire?" He asked, trying to slip his hand up her sweater to check.

Katie let out a gasp and herded away, feeling quite violated from his wandering hands, "No! No wires sir!" She exclaimed, swatting his hand away and looking at Ashlie.

Devin gripped her chin and looked her straight in the eyes, "Oh yeah?" He asked with her nodding nervously in response. "Then prove it." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Katie looked at him, with a look of fear, anxiety, and disgust, "How do you want me to do that?" She asked, her eyes shifting around the room. She was not stripping down just because this man was worried about being busted for illegal drugs, that was disgusting.

The man lifted her sweater, exposing her silk covered breasts. He squeezed them before feeling her down. "Huh, guess you weren't a liar after all." He said with a relieved smile. He stuck out his sweaty palm and gave a light chuckle, "Devin.".

Katie knitted her eyebrows in skepticism and took his hand weakly, "Katie. Please never do that again." She responded, her look showing that she wasn't playing around.

Devin put his arm around her and cooed to her, "Aww. I just wanna see your tits a few more times, sweetheart." He whined, smirking.

Katie scoffed and viewed Ashlie's friends. She sat on the couch next to a blonde female, whom gave her a smile.

The other girl stuck out her hand with the bracelets on her wrists clacking together, "Hi, I'm Carrie!" She exclaimed sweetly.

Katie felt awkward around these new people, she wasn't good at making friends because she's quite socially awkward and very shy. She loosely took the girls hand and mumbled, "Hello, I'm Katie.".

Ashlie sat on the ground, next to a male. He was blonde, his hair was about to his shoulders, his eyes were so dark they were almost black, he seemed pretty built under his shirt. Ashlie motioned her hand to him, "Katie, this is Rock.", "Rock, this is my sister, Katie.".

Rock gave a lazy, small wave to Katie, "Hey kid. Ashlie talks so much about you." He said, smiling.

Katie smiled happily. Huh, Ashlie talks about her. That was good, she hoped.

A pear shaped, brunette came in, looking at her phone. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, she was wearing a black crop top that had, in golden letters, the word 'Work' plastered across her bust, a skirt that went to her mid thighs and some white heels. She looked up from her phone and looked at the small crowd, "When are we playing some games?" She asked before adding, "Lorenzo just ordered pizza.".

Ashlie took the opportunity to introduce Katie to her friend that just walked in, "Taylor, this is my little sister, Katie.", "Katie, that's Taylor.".

Taylor gave a half-assed wave to Katie before texting on her phone.

Katie smiled weakly, her stomach beginning to churn with knives of nervousness. She had a good feeling these guys weren't exactly the 'good guys', especially knowing that drinking and drugs were going to be involved sooner or later. She curled up in a ball and Carrie saw she was anxious.

Carrie placed her hand on Katie's kneecap and gave her a warm and inviting smile, "Would you like to go outside for a minute? Get some fresh air?" She asked quietly.

Katie nodded and Carrie helped her up and lead her outside.

Katie took in a huge breath of air and looked around at the stones and dirt that made up Devin's yard. She looked back at Carrie whom smiled at her. Katie rubbed her arm sheepishly and looked at the small, shaded, grey and brown stones.

Carrie twirled a long, loose strand of hair and glanced her eyes between the white siding of the trailer to Katie. "So, what do you think of Devin?" She asked, smiling softly.

Katie felt awkward, she thought Devin was hot, but he was a pervert, like a really big pervert. She was going to be honest, "I don't know. He's okay, I guess. He's just a bit of a sicko in my opinion. " She stated, looking around her cheeks and nose heating up with a pink blush.

Carrie devilishly licked her lips, "Isn't he hot? I would so let him pound me hard." She asked, fantasizing about her and Devin hooking up.

Katie felt her face and it felt as if it were on fire, "Eh- Eh- Eww..." She mumbled, in disgust that Carrie would tell her something gross like that.

Carrie adjusted her bra and looked at her phone, primping herself in her Camera, "I hope we get chosen together in Seven Minutes In Heaven so he could rock me in the bathroom. " She said as the pizza man pulled up. Carrie went to the fence and paid the man, grabbing the boxes. She motioned her head to the man, "Hey cutie pie, come grab the sodas." She said, kindly.

Katie nodded and grabbed two two-liter bottles, one Coca-Cola and the other Sierra Mist, them brought them inside.

Carrie placed the two boxes of pizza on the table and everyone took a slice or the gooey, greasy, triangles and began eating. Carrie brought out a hat as well, tearing off a slip from a napkin. She wrote down Katie's name with a pink pen and tossed it in the hat. "Who's ready for Seven Minutes in Heaven?" She asked, giving a quirky smile and using a sing-song tone of voice.

Ashlie nodded and high-fived Rock, "Yeah-heh-heh!" She exclaimed, feeling the rising, titling excitement filling the room with Taylor and Kitty giggling, a newly arrived Lorenzo nodding approvingly.

The only one that wasn't gushing like a tweenaged girl getting tickets to a One-Direction consert was Katie, feeling uneasy seeing Devin's eyes gazing towards her. Katie bit her lip and sat back on the couch.

Carrie smiled and shooed the top-hat the name slips were sitting in and gave it to Kitty.

The crowd was gushing in anticipation and giddy nervousness as Kitty smiled, biting her lip, seeing who she'll get. Kitty pulled out a slip and waved it, suggestively, winking at Ashlie, "Come on, Tiger, in the bathroom we go!".

Ashlie got up and slung her arm around Kitty, winking at the girl and finger-gunning the crowd as they disappeared down a hall, leading to the bathroom and Devin's bedroom.

Everyone fell silent, trying to listen in to Kitty and Ashlie. A few giggles and muffled sweet nothings were made out before Katie saw that Devin's eyes never left her.

Katie looked him up and down, scooting closer to Carrie.

Devin made a 'V' shape in front of his mouth then stirred his tounge inside, giving seductive smirk and not breaking eye contact with Katie's green orbs.

Katie rubbed her silk covered clip and clenched her legs around her hand, covering what he obviously wanted.

A few soft moans from Kitty were audible and Ashlie's laughter echoed through the mobile home.

Lorenzo then stood, "Time to get them out." He said, smirking, "Hopefully I see some hot ass in there.". Lorenzo walked to the bathroom and returned with Ashlie, running her fingers through her short, dirty blonde hair and Kitty, pulling her top back down to her waist.

Carrie then took the hat, crossing her fingers and praying for the little slip that had Devin's name inked on it to be placed in her hand. She shuffled her hand and pulled out her slip, "Aha!" She exclaimdd, seeing whom she'd be closeted with, "Come into the closet with me...", then her excitement turned to dissatisfaction as she mumbled, "Taylor.".

Taylor stood and the two girls walked to the bathroom.

It was dead silent and a few sentences were heard, not clearly but heard.

Katie's eyes shifted in bewilderment, her heart pounding out her chest and stomach gurgling with anxiety. She started breathing and wheezing, knowing she was next and Devin's name was still in the hat.

Lorenzo noticed Katie's panic and kneeled, putting his hand on her shaking shoulder, "Hey, Katie-Cat. Are you alright? Is this your first time playing?" He asked, calmly and comfortingly.

Katie nodded, "Y-Yeah. I'm so nervous about this!" She exclaimed, not telling him about the fear of being placed with Devin.

Lorenzo flashed a sheepish, innocent grin, "You don't have to worry. It will be alright in the end, nothing bad will happen to you. If something you feel uncomfortable with happens, me, Rock, and Ashlie will be right by your side, ready to annialate some ass." Lorenzo whispered, patting her back, trying to reassure her that nothing will happen to her as long as He, Rock, and Ashlie were around.

Katie nodded and Rock had just returned with Carrie and Taylor.

Taylor yawned and looked at her phone, "Status Update: Carrie Cady sucks ass at love making." She deadpanned, her gaze locked with her phone.

Carrie gave a shove to Taylor before sitting down next to Katie and playfully shaking the top-hat in front of Katie, "Your turn, cutie.".

Katie's trembling hand dunked into the hat and she picked one up and dropped it, having to grab another one. She took one big gulp, feeling pin-balls of sweat forming on her forehead as she turned the slip over.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Pornographic Chapter, if you don't like, I suggest reading a sillier story of mine, called 'Drunken Therapist'!

Katie's sweaty palm pulled out her slip and her hand was shaking. She slowly and fearfully turned over the slip. Her heart seemed to explode and shatter at the same time as she locked eyes with Devin. Her skin turning as white as fresh snow as she gulped and nodded, her eyes not leaving Devin's.

Devin stood and pulled her up off the couch and her skirt swishing as their bodies slammed together. Devin turned her around and lead her to the wooden slide door that lead to the bathroom.

Katie walked in and felt tears welling in her eyes.

Devin softly caressed her bony, dainty shoulders. "I promise I won't take you roughly. If it gets too vicious for you, I can slow down. Tell me if you don't like it." Devin muttered, his hot breath wrapping her ear. He sat her on the lidded toilet and opened her legs, rubbing her inner thighs. He looked at her one final time before pulling her panties to her ankles and lifting her grey, pleated skirt.

She winced, feeling the cold air hit her bare clip then Devin began blowing on it, warming it up. Katie ran her fingers through his hair, praying for all of this to be some - sort of fucked up dream.

Devin placed soft kissed on her thighs and slit, fiddling his fingers on the labia. Katie gasped, wanting to toss his hand away but wanting more of this. It felt arousing as his fingers wandered and played with her. "Devin, your fingers feel so good on my kitty..." Katie whispered, a light pink blush dusting her face.

Devin chuckled and looked up at her, "Want me to put them in your kitty?" He asked, finding the innuendo she used quite adorable.

Katie twirled a loose strand of hair from the lock covering her left eye. "Can you, Mr. Devin?" She asked, being proper with him.

Devin stuffed his index finger in the cervix and tried to find the g-spot. He ran his tounge around the little ball called the clitorus.

"Oh...ooh...M-Mr. D-Devin! That feels so good!" She cried out, wrapping her calves around his back.

Devin cupped his hand on her mouth, "Sh...sh, we can't let them hear us, baby-girl." He murmured before beginning to orally please her.

Katie nodded and clasped her own hand over her mouth, stifling her cries and winces.

Devin stuffed another finger in her, causing her to yelp and whine louder. He soon found the 'X' and massaged the inside of her vaginal cavity. "I knew you'd love this, kitten!" He exclaimed, hearing her cries and whines become more repetitive and ecstasful.

Katie felt as if she were going to explode, "Mr. Devin! I feel like I'm gonna- hnngh! Ah!" She cried out, squirting her liquid love on his fingers and on his tounge.

Devin let out surprised gasp and removed his two fingers. "You taste so good, baby." He whispered quietly. He then stood, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down far enough to expose his hardened member. He smirked and pointed to the tile, "Get on your knees.".

Katie nodded and looked at him, curiously.

Devin smiled and tenderly caressed her cheek, "Suck it.", "Think of it like licking a lollipop. A Devin - flavored popsicle.", " _ **Your**_ Devin - flavored popsicle.".

Katie wrapped her heated, moist mouth around the erect meat and started sliding it in and out her mouth. She used her finger to tickle his shaft as she let out a muffled, quiet moan.

Devin let out a breathy moan, "Katie...", "E-Eas- Whoa, easy!". Devin pulled on her jet black , manuvering her to please him. "I thought you were a good little girl. So naughty." He huffed, looking down at her. Devin kneeled and flipped her over so they could '69' while standing. He ran his tounge along her slit, moistening it once again and stirring inside of her.

Katie's performance was hightened as she deep-throated the whole monster.

Devin moaned loudly and continued, digging his nails into her plump rear.

The door swung open and Kitty stood, in shock, frozen, not knowing how to stop this or even if she should at all.

Devin slid the door closed again so Katie could have however long they wanted in heaven. He continued to please her as she did to him, not even noticing that Kitty was a witness to this intercourse.

Kitty walked back to the table and sat with the crowd, a blank look covering her features.

Rock looked at Kitty, "Dude, their seven minutes are up? Where are they?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

Kitty shook her head, "According to them, it isn't." Kitty responded, twiddling her thumbs together.

Ashlie squinted and folded her arms, "What do you mean, Kit?" She asked, frustrated that Kitty seemed to be beating around the bush and that Devin was being suspicious.

Back in the bathroom, Devin finally blew his hot, sticky, spermy load in her mouth and Katie was clumsily trying to get all of the ropes of Devin's seed in her mouth.

Katie was worn and tired from this experience.

Devin pulled his pants up then placed Katie in his shirt. "Do you wanna stay the night?" He mumbled, picking her back up.

She nodded and placed her head on his chest as he carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

She curled up on his messed up blankets that he pulled over her. He placed a soft, long kiss on her plump, sweet lips. He pulled away and went back to the living room and everyone looked at him.

"Bruh, what took you so long?" Lorenzo asked, suspecting that he was up to no good.

Ashlie rose her voice when she asked, "Where's Katie?!" She snapped, standing and hovering over him.

Devin stretched and smirked, looking up at her, "Sleeping. Let's just say I turned your little princess into my little slut." He replied, cooly.

Ashlie gasped and realized that Devin had done the deed with Katie, "You bastard!" She shouted, knowing that her sister was too young to be deflowered. She was just about to beat him to a pulp before she felt a sharp sting into her side right before passing out and hitting the cold, hard floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlie awoken to the thudding of a gagged, sedated Rock falling on top of her and she realized that the mobile home was on the move. Ashlie sat up and saw Devin at the wheel, driving and they looked like they weren't in their sparkling, quiet town in Washington, they looked like they were...nowhere. Ashlie wasn't going to attack him, knowing she needed to be calm and assess the situation. She stood, looking around the trailer and realized she was also tied up at the moment.

She walked to the bathroom and used a loose pole from the toilet cady to break and snap the weak fabric that had her bound. She looked in the mirror to see her eye as bruised, a large cut ran across her left cheek, and her lip was busted. She rubbed the dried blood from her lips. She was skeptical about how these wounds got there.

 _ **Monday, June 6th, 2015,One Twenty-three AM**_

 _Ashlie slammed onto the hard, brown tiled floor and Devin began using his leather boot to kick a knocked - out Ashlie to a point of no return._

 _Lorenzo stood and shouted, "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! STOP!"._

 _Rock ran over and gripped Devin's shoulders, "SHE'S DOWN, MAN! DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE THAN SHE ALREADY IS!"._

 _Devin continued slamming his foot into the unconscious female. He continued kicking and stomping until Rock, Lorenzo, Kitty, and Carrie pulled him back._

 _Carrie coddled him, "He's been off his meds for awhile! He just needs more!" She cried out, trying to not start a fight upon the group._

 _Taylor ran outside and started her car, driving away, fearful of the rage Devin was fueled with._

 _Rock shoved Carrie off of him, not wanting her to get hurt, "That makes no excuse for this, Carrie!"._

 ** _Monday, June 6th, 2015, Four Thirty-eight PM (Present Time)_**

Ashlie used some toilet paper with soap and water to clean the dry reddish-brown blood off her face and then she soaked her hands, patting her face with the crisp, cool water. She took a deep breath before going back outside,

"Devin Yang!" She boomed through the trailer, catching Devin's attention.

Devin's eyes were glued to the road and he called back to her, "Ashlie, Ashlie, Ashlie. You know not to distract the driver. You'll get us, including your sister, all killed." Devin called, in fake sympathy for everyone but Katie, whom he really cared about.

Ashlie turned to see the sweet, innocent angel of her sister, calmly and peacefully snoozing on that monster's bed. Ashlie groaned, feeling a singe where something had stung her from the night before,. She then asked, her tone lowering, as not to awaken Katie, "What the hell did you do to her?" She questioned, seeing I'd he had molested and or raped her.

Devin's fingers gripped the wheel, "You may see her as this pure, chaste baby but I see her as a voluptuous, freaky woman. We made love right after she thought you were all 'sleeping'." Devin answered, licking his lips, the taste of Katie running through his salivating mouth. He then, menacingly muttered, "Put your restraints on, it'll be for the better of you.".

Ashlie crinkled her nose and bunched her eyebrows before sniping, "No.".

Devin pulled over, "No?", "How peculiar." He whispered, standing up and walking back to Ashlie, whom stood strongly, like a wall protecting Katie. Devin rummaged, quickly through the drawer. Devin then chuckled, his hair sloppily laying on his face from lack of hair gel, "Who said you were the one in control?" He asked before dashing to her and puncturing her back with a needle that was filled to the brim with sedatives.

Ashlie gasped loudly, feeling the numbing liquid spill into her back. She tried fighting the urge but her knees buckled and she collapsed as she swirled out of this consciousness.

Devin stepped over Ashlie and laid next to Katie, beginning to caress her bare thigh. He licked the exposed side of her neck, "Good Morning, baby.".

Katie stretched, letting out a soft wince as she did, "G ' morning, Mr. Devin." She whispered quietly, wrapping herself in a tight, warm embrace with him.

Devin wasn't going to correct her or the 'Mister' thing, her being cute and naive looked good on her. Devin pressed their lips together and after a few long moments, he pulled away. He cupped her cheek, tenderly.

Katie gasped and checked her phone, "Oh no! I need to get back home! Mine and Ashlie's mom will be so worried about us!" She exclaimed, clambering to get ready and go with Ashlie back home.

Devin gripped her wrist and chuckled darkly, rubbing her silk covered nether regions through her skirt as he pulled her arms back and pinned them to her back, "You're staying with me now. You, your sister, and her friends.".

Katie drugged and tried to wiggle away to get Ashlie and go home. She couldn't stay with Devin, that just couldn't happen, she would miss her mom too much.

Devin herded her back, "Y-You're... You're STAYING!", "YOU'RE NOT... FUCKING RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted, echoing the mobile home walls.

Katie began crying and trying to stuggle to get away from him, becoming scared of him, "No! NO, NO! I WANT... I WANT MY MOMMY!" Katie cried out, her voice cracking and being choked up by sobs and tears.

Devin pinned her to the bed and pushed his weight on top of her, "Katie, you're MINE now!" He yelled, having her legs flail and her hips bucking against him. Devin slapped her, leaving red scratches on her face, "I SAID SHUT UP!".

Katie's breaths were filled with hopeless hiccups and sobs before Devin was thrown off of her, causing her to spring to freedom. Katie looked around to see who her hero was and with a swift flick of long, light blonde hair, it was none other than Julian 'Rock' Zachary VanBeaurrann.

Rock pinned Devin to the bed and shouted, "KATIE! GO! RUN! GET THE OTHERS!".

Devin shoved Rock off of him, "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY GIRL AWAY, CUNT!".

A terrified Katie ran over to a semi-comatose Ashlie and shook her, "ASH! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" She wailed, tears dripping off her red cheeks onto her shaking thighs.

Rock and Devin started bringing their fight out and both men tripped over Katie and began a heated wrestle for Katie on the floor.

Rock's balled, clam my fist cracked right up Devin's chin, "SHE'S JUST A FUCKING KID! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HER AWAY FROM HER MOTHER, YOU DICK!".

Devin wiped his crimson red saliva from his mouth before ponding his tight, hot fist onto Rock's nose, "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, VANBEAURRANN! I'M TRYING TO GIVE HER A BETTER LIFE!".

Rock shoved Devin, whom was strattling his abdomen, off of him. He leaped up and kicked Devin across the face, "A BETTER LIFE? A BETTER LIFE?! DOES SHE EVEN KNOW HOW YOU'VE MADE SO MUCH MONEY?! KATIE, DEVIN'S A FUCKING DRUG DEALER!".

Katie clutched Ashlie close, horrified by the news of Devin's occupation. She felt her hands tightening, squeezing Ashlie's beefy arms.

Devin stood and shoved Rock a couple steps back, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL HER THAT! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!".

Rock stumbled back and tried lunging for Devinbut Devin caught him and threw him out the mobile home.

Devin slammed the door and sprinted to the driver seat and pushed the gas pedal, causing Katie to stumble into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The remaining four, Ashlie, Lorenzo, Carrie, and Kitty were sitting in a bitter, somber silence. They all felt hopeless and in a state of sadness and despair, feeling as if there was no way out, they were Devin's slaves and no slave wanted to be stuck with a dictator like Devin.

Ashlie was depressed because she missed her mother and Taylor, she also felt as if Rock was gone for good.

Kitty missed her Grandma, Mother, Father, and wonderful sister, Emma. She missed her mom's breakfasts and her dad's dinners. She missed taking picture with Emma, even when Emma was reluctant to do so.

Lorenzo missed his dad, his stepmon, and even his annoying stepbrother, Chet. He missed his house that was full of family pictures, even pictures of his deceased mother whom he knew was watching him from Heaven.

Carrie loved Devin but she wanted to see her mom, her dad, and sister, Rebecca. She missed them all, listening to her dad's stories, baking with her mom, and having 'sleep-overs' with her sister. She just wanted to go home.

Katie was absolutely home-sick. She missed her mom so much that it hurt. She realized, she wasn't ready for any of this, not for a serious relationship with Devin, not ready for having sex, not ready for anything. She just wanted to be with her mommy.

Devin was still driving, sweat running down his back. He was nervous, nervous that Taylor had reported the incident to the police. He couldn't turn back, not now, not ever. He came to the conclusion that he wasn't a family man a long time ago. He can't have kids, can't get married, can't buy a legitimate house, can't have a good - paying, steady job.

He knew, eventually, Katie would want all of that but there was no way of it happening. He knew he couldn't have kids with this predicament but that didn't mean that he didn't want a couple little idiots of his own. A few tykes running around that he can point to and say, "Those are mine.". Teenage stupidity got to him and he couldn't stop the engine that kept him on his toes.

He pulled over and stopped for the night. He turned to the sad, dead-inside crowd and opened his trailer back up, giving them room. He wasn't cruel, but he wasn't "Mr. Nice Guy" anymore. That chapter was closed because being nice gets you nothing. That's how life was, how it's been and how it will always be.

Devin started walking back to change into pajamas and go to sleep with Katie. He took a breath in and started explaining some ground rules, "Alright, everyone listen up. The only time you can get up in the middle of the night is when you need to piss. No tricks, okay? If so...", he brought out a syringe, "You will have a happy helping of some happy, nighttime juice. Do I make myself clear?".

Everyone let out a nod of defeat.

Devin nodded, turning off the lights and heading to bed.

Katie was laying on the bed, in a state of pity and woe. She took a breath in and exhaled, "Mr. Devin, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I'm not sure I'm ready to handle such a responsibility yet. You're a really great guy but I just..." She started and bit her lip, feeling very hesitant to finish her sentence.

Devin cupped her cheek, warmly, but wanted to slap her, wanting to scare her into making her stay with him. "Baby, it's too late for that now. You're mine and that's how it will stay. You're mine and mine only." He responded, starting to buck his hips against her own, trying to initiate another, quick intercourse.

Katie felt as if there was no way out anymore. She loved Devin but she knew he wasn't... stable. He was emotionally unstable, mentally unstable, and financially unstable. He needed so much serious help before she could get serious with him but she undoubtedly loved him, she adored him, she craved him.

Devin locked lips with her and pinned her to the bed.

Katie tried jerking away from him and started saying, "Devin, please, I'm tired!", "I don't wanna!", "Please don't make me!", "No!".

Ashlie listened to the argument that Katie and Devin were having. Knowing she couldn't do anything about it, she curled up in a large, helpless ball and had hot, salty tears escape her eyes until she fell asleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: EXTREMELY NSFW, PORNOGRAPHIC CHAPTER

Carrie had woken up, she was in a whirlwind of feelings and emotions. She was happy that Devin found someone that he wanted to be with but she was heated and angry with jealously. The jealousy made her womanhood tingle, sure, she was envious of Katie but still, the green-colored fury was hot. Sure, she was going nuts, absolutely bonkers, but she LIKED IT. She was aroused by the thought of beating Katie and torturing the young man-stealer, it was hot and thinking I'd the gory sight made Carrie... wet.

Carrie wriggled her wrists out of the cloth restraining them and pulled the sock that gagged her down. She walked to Devin's kitchenette and grabbed a sharp, shiny steak knife. She nodded in approval with a happy, excited smile on her face, her eyes glistening with joy. She walked to the bedroom and smiled, seeing her victim, sleeping like a gift from God. She strattled Katie and put the blade to Katie's chest.

"Goodnight Katie." She whispered, raising the knife up and almost lunged at Katie before hearing it. *Click*. She turned to see Devin, a pistol cocked and loaded pointing at her.

Devin squinted, a toothpick spiking from his lips, "Cadence? What are you about to do to her?" He asked, knowing full well that she was going to stab her.

Carrie hid the blade behind her back, "Nothing Devin! I was just...that was uhm..." She replied like a little kid trying to hide that they have just used permanent marker to draw on the wall.

Devin gripped her arm, yanking her off of Katie.

"Devin! Please, I'll be a good girl! I don't want the nighttime juice!" Carrie screamed, flailing her legs and hee eyes welling with droplets of tears.

Devin sat Carrie in the dining chair and used a leather belt to strap her down.

Carrie continued sobbing as Devin clapped to wake the others up.

Everyone slowly woke up and started panicking as they saw Carrie, gagged and strapped down, "Oh my god!", "What's going on?!", "What are you going to do to her?!".

Devin started calming the crowd down so they could listen to his lecture, "Alright, you guys are going to see what happens when you mess with me and my love, when you don't follow the rules." He shouted, pulling out a syringe filled with stronger sedatives that were laced with a small amount of heroin. He tapped it and placed the sharp, puncturing, cylinder blade to Carrie's neck.

Carrie shook her head, left to right, violently,"Mmm! Mmm! MMM!" Carrie screamed into sock gag.

Devim drove the needle into her neck and pressed the top down, injecting her with the semi-fatal liquid.

Lorenzo hid in a ball, having a mix of fear and hatred as he saw Carrie's head collapse to her chest. This sickened him, he felt like he was going to throw up from the dark, twisted sight he had witnessed. He wanted his mama, his real mama, not his stepmom. He felt the heated drops of liquid sorrow fill his eyes, but he didn't feel any drip off his face.

Kitty was revolted by the monstrous act Devin had preformed right in front of her eyes. She felt her heart feeling like it was about to explode and her stomach was about to jump out her throat. She was filling with a mix of rage and disbelief. She just wanted to start hearing her mom's sweet voice, telling her that everything was okay and it was all just a bad dream. Her delicately manicured fingernails began digging into her soft, sweaty palm as she cringed.

Devin gave a smirk to Ashlie and stood her up, "I know this won't get through your thick skull. I have prepared a 'special' punishment for you, Ashlie Jenna." He murmured, a sly, malevolent, smirk spreading from his lips, a glint revealing a shiny, white canine. He shoved Ashlie into the master bedroom and she saw Katie, gagged and helplessly bound with rope.

She examined her sister, seeing that there were lashed and dark red handprints covering her rear. Her small buds on her chest, being red from immense pinching and biting. Her taint being ridden with obvious blood. Her face streaming with liquid, heated fear and defeat, wanting to be cradled and coddled by her sister, "Ah...shee...Ahshee.".

Ashlie leaped towards Katie, "Katie, I-!".

Devin slammed her to his dresser and shook his head, "No. You're gonna watch. You're gonna WATCH your sister TAKE IT." He hissed, tearing down his pants and opening his boxers.

He pulled down her gag as he slammed into Katie's ravaged entrance. He pressed his weight against her, "What are you? You're my little BITCH, aren't you?!" He snapped, ripping his nails into her ass.

Katie responded with a toe-curling, gut - twisting scream. She collapsed and Devin gripped her sides roughly.

He slammed into her at an animalistic pase, "Katie, WHAT ARE YOU?!" He shouted, taking her delicate threshold as hard and mercilessly as he could, "YOUR SISTER SEES WHAT YOU ARE NOW, YOU'RE... Your taint is so... it's mine. Oh, fuck, it's MINE. MINE. YOU'RE SO FUCKING MINE! You're my baby-girl aren't you?" He asked, starting to pump into her deep and slow, pulling her neck to his lips and planting a kiss onto it. "You're mine, aren't you?".

Katie gasped out a heaved breath for air and locked eyes with him. She was hesitant but she nodded sheepishly with her response of, "'I'm yours, Daddy Devin. I'm yours.".

Ashlie's heart shattered, it snapped hearing what her sister breathed out. The words escaping the young one's lips. Ashlie's slanted, ice blue orbs were having tears pour into them and the irises were trembling with shock and heart break. "She doesn't mean it. She doesn't mean it. SHE DOESN'T FUCKING MEAN IT. KATIE, YOU DON'T FUCKING MEAN IT, MY GOD, PLEASE." Ashlie's thoughts plowed through her mind, making her knees turn to great globs of gelatin as she collapses to the carpet.


End file.
